


Рану есть с чем сравнивать, и он может с уверенностью сказать, что его чувства к Кену - что угодно, только не любовь

by moody_flooder



Category: Weiss Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_flooder/pseuds/moody_flooder





	Рану есть с чем сравнивать, и он может с уверенностью сказать, что его чувства к Кену - что угодно, только не любовь

Рану есть с чем сравнивать, и он может с уверенностью сказать, что его чувства к Кену - что угодно, только не любовь. Он не чувствует к любовнику ни уважения, ни доверия. Наваждение, думает Ран; о да, Ран многое может рассказать вам о наваждениях - хотя бы то, что они не имеют ничего общего с настоящим чувством.   
Ран любит наблюдать, как Кен дерется - широкие движения, кажущиеся неуклюжими несмотря на хирургическую точность. Он никогда не ловил себя на желании его защитить. Ран не умрет за него, но запросто может умереть вместе с ним. В конечном счете, детали не имеют значения.


End file.
